The invention relates to the field of dust collectors of the type containing a plurality of filter bags and more particularly to headers or manifolds for providing high pressure air for periodically cleaning the filter bags by producing pulses of air for expelling accumulated dust from the filter bags, as is well known in the prior art. Variations of typical apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,931, granted on Oct. 16, 2001.
Currently, essentially all of the larger bag house systems being installed in the United States include air header/manifolds which utilize 14 inch diameter steel pipe and include pulse valves that have a footprint of approximately 8½ inches. About half of Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM's) typically construct their bag arrangements with a 7 inch spacing between bag centers which results in added expense in arranging the valves because the 8½ inch footprint cannot be easily accommodated.